


Valentinestag

by GrimmjowsBat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowsBat/pseuds/GrimmjowsBat
Summary: Just some McDanno fluff for valentines day...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Valentinestag

Disclaimer: Nichts meins, ich verdiene kein Geld damit und habe mir die beiden nur ausgeliehen… Leider…   
Warnung: Purer Kitsch, nicht viel Handlung aber ich wollte es unbedingt heute noch hochladen und hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Alle Fehler sind meine Eigenen, da ich nicht die Zeit hatte es noch mal groß Korrektur zu lesen. Aber trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen : ) 

McDanno – Valentinstag 

Freitag, 12.Feb, Oahu, Iolani Palace

Danny knallte wütend den Hörer auf sein Telefon und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Steve, der gerade an seiner Tür vorbei ging steckte den Kopf in sein Büro.   
„Danny? Alles in Ordnung?“   
Danny knurrte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Stan hat Rachel mit einem Wochenende in Paris überrascht. Natürlich nimmt sie die Kinder mit. Obwohl es mein Wochenende gewesen wäre. Und da mich Melissa ebenfalls hat sitzen lassen, bin ich jetzt am Valentinstag nicht nur Single sondern auch noch ohne meine Kinder. Bravo.“   
Steve trat ins Büro seines Partners und schloss die Glastür hinter sich.   
„Das tut mir leid, Danny. Mit Melissa ist also Schluss? Seit wann das denn? Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“   
Danny seufzte und zuckte die Schultern. „Ja, mit Melissa ist Schluss. Wir… hatten unterschiedliche Zukunftsvorstellungen. Außerdem war sie extrem eifersüchtig.“   
„Eifersüchtig? Doch nicht etwa auf Rachel oder?“   
Danny lachte und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.   
„Unsinn. Hauptsächlich auf Kono.“   
Er lachte über Steves erstauntes Gesicht.   
Bevor jedoch einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte, rief Chin sie in den Hauptraum von Five-O. Es gab neue Spuren in ihrem aktuellen Fall. Für die nächsten Stunden waren alle Gedanken an den Tag der Liebenden vergessen und sie konzentrierten sich voll und ganz auf ihren Fall. 

Sonntag, 14. Februar, Oahu, Zentrum von Honolulu

„Gute Arbeit Leute. Lasst uns zusammen packen und was trinken gehen“, rief Steve dem Rest seines Teams zu, nach dem die Verdächtigen ihres aktuellen Falls in den Polizeiautos untergebracht waren. Kono war die erste die entschuldigend den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Entschuldige Boss. Adam wartet zu Hause auf mich.“   
„Ich kann leider auch nicht. Ich hab Malia versprochen, ihre was zu essen vorbei zu bringen. Sie hat Spätschicht im Krankenhaus“, Chin lächelte entschuldigend und wandte sich seinem Auto zu.   
„Danny? Was ist mit dir?“, wandte er sich schließlich an seinen Partner. Dieser zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Chin und Kono und stiegen in Dannys Camaro.   
„Wo willst du hin?“, Steve drehte den Kopf von der Fahrerseite aus um Danny anschauen zu können.   
„Bier bei dir? Ich hab ehrlich gesagt genug von Menschen für heute.“   
Steve nickte. „Klingt gut. Ich hab noch Steaks im Kühlschrank?“   
Danny nickte und lehnte sich zurück, als Steve losfuhr. Zu seiner Überraschung musste er sich nicht mal am Griff über der Tür festhalten. Steve hielt sich doch tatsächlich mal an die Straßenverkehrsregeln.   
Steve schloss auf und sie zogen ihre Schuhe aus. Anschließend hängten sie ihre Pistolenholster an die Garderobe und gingen in die Küche. Während Danny sich auf die Arbeitsfläche zog, nahm Steve sowohl die Steaks als auch zwei Longboards aus dem Kühlschrank. Eins davon reichte er Danny, der auch gleich einen großen Schluck nahm. Steve bereitete die Steaks vor, während Danny ihn beobachtete. Dabei lag der Blick des Blonden hauptsächlich auf Steves Armen und Händen. Er fand sie faszinierend. Vor allem den Kontrast, wie unnachgiebig Steves Hände mit Verdächtigen umgingen. Und wie sanft er dazu im Vergleich mit Grace und Charlie war. Er würde niemals den Anblick vergessen, wie Steve Grace verarztet hatte, nach dem sie mit ihren Skates gestürzt war. Oder wie er Charlie über den Kopf gestrichen hatte, als er ihn zu Bett gebracht hatte. Danny versuchte den Blick abzuwenden, doch er wurde wie magisch angezogen. Erst als Steve sich umdrehte um mit den Steaks nach draußen zu gehen, löste sich sein Blick und landete stattdessen auf Steves breitem Rücken. Er atmete tief durch und glitt von der Arbeitsfläche um seinem Partner nach draußen zu folgen. Vorher nahm er jedoch Teller und Besteck mit.  
Als er draußen ankam, hatte Steve bereits die Lichterkette angestellt, die von der letzten Party übrig geblieben war und die jetzt ihr sanftes Licht auf der Terrasse verbreitete. In der Dunkelheit hinter den Hortensienbüschen konnte er das sanfte Rauschen des Meeres hören. Auf Danny wirkte die ruhige, entspannte Atmosphäre beinahe romantisch. Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und beobachtete Steve, der die Steaks auf den Grill legte. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war ungewohnt, aber nicht unangenehm. Danny verspürte nicht die geringste Lust sie zu brechen, stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick über Steve gleiten. Den breiten Rücken, mit den sich deutlich abzeichnenden Muskeln die sich seinen Bewegungen entsprechend an-und entspannten. Die schmalen Hüften und die langen, trainierten Beine. Der feste Hintern. Die starken Arme, die ihm schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatten. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzten. Wenige Minuten später drehte Steve sich zu ihm um, die fertigen Steaks und Folienkartoffel auf einem Teller und ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Dannys Herz einige Takte schneller schlagen ließ.   
Er setzte sich ihm gegenüber und hielt Danny den Teller hin. Dieser nahm sich eins der Steaks und schob eine der Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller. Dann griff er nach der Soße und wartete bis Steve so weit war.   
„Guten Appetit.“   
„Gleichfalls“, antwortete Steve und schloss seinen Mund um den ersten Bissen Steak.   
Nach dem Essen blieben sie noch eine Weile draußen sitzen, lauschten der Ruhe und dem Meeresrauschen, ehe es zu viele Mosquitos wurden und sie reingingen. Sie brachten die Teller in die Küche, beschlossen sich morgen um den Abwasch zu kümmern und gingen ins Wohnzimmer.   
„Willst du nachher noch heimfahren? Oder bleibst du hier?“ Für einen kurzen Moment kam es Danny so vor, als würde er tatsächlich hoffnungsvoll klingen. Doch er tat es als Wunschgedanken ab. Trotzdem nickte er.   
„Wenn es dich nicht stört.“ Steve winkte ab.   
„Unsinn. Mach´s dir bequem. Ich schau mal, ob ich noch Chips oder sowas finde. Dann können wir noch einen Film gucken?“   
Danny gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Er nahm die Fernbedienung von dem kleinen Tischchen vor sich und legte anschließend seine Füße darauf ab.   
Aus der Küche erklang ein Geräusch, das ihm sagte, dass Steve anscheinend noch Knabberzeug gefunden hatte. Wenig später kehrte der Ex-Seal mit einer Schüssel ins Wohnzimmer zurück und ließ sich neben Danny auf die Couch fallen.   
Danny hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört sich zu fragen, wann sie angefangen hatten, so nah bei einander zu sitzen. Ihre Oberschenkel berührten sich, ebenso wie ihre Schultern. Wie selbstverständlich legte Steve den Arm um ihn und Danny lehnte sich gegen ihn. Kurz schloss er die Augen und genoss den Moment. Dann versuchte er sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Er hatte einfach den erst besten Actionfilm ausgesucht, den er fand. Er wusste das er Steve gefallen würde und er selbst war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Steves Berührungen in sich aufzusaugen, um tatsächlich etwas von der Handlung des Films mitzubekommen. Irgendwann find Steve an, mit dem Daumen kreise auf seiner Schulter zu ziehen. Ein kurzer Seitenblick sagte Danny, dass er es scheinbar unbewusst tat. Er lehnte sich weiter in Steves Umarmung und zwang sich, seine Muskeln zu entspannen, sodass er praktisch gegen Steve sank. Er legte eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel seines Partners und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sein Atem eine Gänsehaut bei ihm auslöste. Sein Körper begann zu kribbeln.   
Danny beugte sich vor um nach seinem Bier auf dem Tisch zu greifen und sank dann zurück in Steves Arm. Er mochte das Gefühl, er fühlte sich sicher bei Steve, auch wenn er vor anderen Leuten gerne das Gegenteil behauptete.   
„Hey Steve?“  
„Hmmm?“  
„Willst du wissen, warum es tatsächlich aus ist zwischen Melissa und mir?“   
„Hu? Ich dachte es lag an euren unterschiedlichen Zukunftsvorstellungen? Und ihrer Eifersucht auf Kono?“   
„Kono war nicht die einige auf die die Eifersüchtig war.“   
„So? Auf wen denn noch? Chin? Jerry?“   
Danny lachte leise.   
„Auf dich, Babe. Melissa war eifersüchtig auf dich. Sie sagte wir verbringen zu viel Zeit miteinander. Mehr als es für Kollegen und Freunde üblich ist. Und wenn ich richtig darüber nachdenke, hat sie damit nicht mal so Unrecht. Ich meine, meine Kinder haben ihr eigenes Zimmer oben. Ich bin öfter hier als in meinem eigenen Haus. Du weißt alles über meine Kinder, sie kann sich auch nach fast einem Jahr nicht merken, dass Charlie es hasst, wenn man ihn Charles nennt. Oder das Grace kein Rosa mag.“ Er spürte deutlich, dass Steve sich neben ihm verspannte.   
„Du hast Grace und Charlie öfter ins Bett gebracht, als Melissa und ich weiß, dass meine Kinder bei dir sicher sind. Das hat mich einfach zum Nachdenken gebracht.“   
„Du…findest wir verbringen zu viel Zeit miteinander?“   
Danny lachte leise, als er Steves beinahe unsichere Stimme hörte. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Entspann dich Babe. Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass es mich zum Nachdenken gebracht hat.“   
Er wusste selbst nicht, vorher er den plötzlichen Mut nahm, doch er ließ seine Finger über Steves Oberschenkel wandern. Er spürte das kurze Zucken und das leise nach Luft schnappen.   
„Ich habe über meine letzten Beziehungen nachgedacht. Melissa. Gabby. Rachel. Da war immer etwas, das gefehlt hat. Aber ich glaube, ich habe es gefunden. Schon vor einer ganzen Weile, auch wenn ich es anfangs nicht wahrhaben wollte. Und es danach versucht habe zu verdrängen. Um das Beste in meinem Leben, nach meinen Kindern, nicht zu verlieren.“   
„Und das wäre?“, Steves Stimme klang rau, unsicher und viel leiser als er es gewohnt war.   
„Dich. Bei Rachel, Gabby und Melissa hatte ich immer das Bedürfnis die Stille zu füllen. Ich konnte nie wirklich ich selbst sein, alle drei haben versucht mich auf irgendeine Weise zu verändern. Gabby und Melissa hätte ich nie mit meinen Kindern alleine gelassen…“   
Danny wurde unterbrochen, als Steve sich drehte, eine Hand auf seine Wange legte und ihn zu sich zog. Sanft legte der Ex-Seal seine Lippen auf die seines Partners. Danny schnappte nach Luft. Dann schloss er die Augen und ließ Steves Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten. Anders als erwartet, war der Kuss nicht drängend oder fordernd, stattdessen fühlte er sich nach nachhause kommen an. Danny schwang ein Bein über Steve, sodass er rittlings auf seinem Schoß saß und vergrub die Hände in den weichen, braunen Haaren. Steves Hände glitten über seine Seiten und legten sich auf seine Hüften. Er zog den Blonden noch näher zu sich.   
Schwer atmend lösten sie sich wieder. Danny haschte nach seinen Lippen und rieb seine Nase an Steves. Der Ex-Seal kräuselte daraufhin seine Nase und brachte Danny damit noch mehr zum Lächeln.   
„Du hast keine Ahnung wie lange ich das schon tun wollte...“, murmelte Steve leise und strich mit den Daumen über Dannys Hüftknochen.   
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“, fragte Danny leise und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Steves.   
„Aus demselben Grund wie du schätze ich. Ich wollte das Beste in meinem Leben nicht ruinieren. Du bist der Grund warum ich Five-O überhaupt übernommen habe. Eigentlich wollte ich nur den Mörder meines Dads zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Aber dann hab ich dich getroffen. Du bist der Grund warum ich in Hawaii geblieben bin. Und Grace. Sie hat mich direkt um ihren Finger gewickelt. Außerdem hast du nie Interesse an Männern gezeigt…“   
„Scheint als wären wir beide Blind, was?“   
„Hey! Was soll das denn heißen?“  
„Das die ganze Insel offensichtlich gesehen hat, was sein könnte, nur wir beide nicht.“   
Steve schwieg einen Moment, doch dann nickte er langsam.   
„Scheint so…“   
„Hmmm….“   
„Wir haben einiges nachzuholen…“, damit beugte sich Danny erneut vor und küsste ihn erneut. Der Gedanke, dass er das machen konnte, ließ seinen gesamten Körper angenehm kribbeln.   
Eine ganze Weile saßen sie so da, bis Danny sein Gähnen nicht länger unterdrücken konnte.   
„Zeit fürs Bett?“, fragte Steve leise und strich über Dannys Rücken. Der Blonde gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich.   
„Halt dich fest.“   
Danny hatte nur Sekunden um sich an seinen Schultern festzuklammern, als Steve auch schon einfach aufstand. Problemlos trug er Danny die Treppe nach oben und von dort weiter in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen stellte er Danny wieder auf seine eigenen Füße.   
Nachdem sie sich ausgezogen und ihre Zähne geputzt hatten, krochen beide unter die dünne Decke von Steves Bett. Danny kuschelte sich zurück die warmen Arme und die kräftige Brust des Ex-Seals und schloss die Augen.   
„Nach Babe.“   
„Nacht Danno. Und Happy Valentines Day.“ 

\-------------------- Ende --------------------


End file.
